Story of Ravenpaw
by Ravendarus
Summary: It's the story of a young She-cat named Ravenpaw who lives in a clan called Moonclan and she will overcome struggles and tragedies, hardships and most importantly she will learn of true evil, redemption and new found love.
1. The History

Koyumi- Heyyy I know I haven't written a story in a... well a very long time but in truth I lost all muse for my other stories and well this is new and I hope to keep up with it. It's not too big but I hope it will turn out nicely. It's the story of a young She-cat named Ravenpaw who lives in a clan called Moonclan and finds out the hard way that the best things in life are sometimes sitting right before you and that the past can't always get you down. Ravenpaw will overcome struggles and tragedies, hardships and most importantly she will learn of true evil, redemption and new found love. Follow this young She-cat as she tries her best to redeem herself in Starclan's eyes and save the clan...

I Don't Own Warriors!

**~Moonclan Stats~**  
><strong>Leader:<strong>  
><strong>Fadedstar – Tom<strong>

**Deputy:**  
><strong>Turtleback - Tom<strong>

**Medicine cat:**  
><strong>Raindrop - Tom<strong>

**Medicine cat apprentice:**  
><strong>Ravenpaw – She-cat<strong>

**Warriors:**  
><strong>Blacktooth - Tom-<strong>  
><strong>Brightpelt - She-cat<strong>  
><strong>Redwhisker - Tom<strong>  
><strong>Palefur - Tom<strong>  
><strong>Owlfern - She-cat<strong>  
><strong>Shatteredlight - She-cat<strong>  
><strong>Rosethorn - She-cat<strong>  
><strong>Hailstorm - Tom<strong>  
><strong>Lizardnose - Tom<strong>  
><strong>Cinderstone - Tom<strong>  
><strong>Leafmask - She-cat<strong>  
><strong>Runningshadow – She-cat<strong>  
><strong>Tigernose - Tom<strong>  
><strong>Dovefeather - She-cat<strong>

**Apprentices:**  
><strong>Canyonpaw - Tom-<strong>  
><strong>Chickenpaw - Tom-<strong>  
><strong>Sootpaw - She-cat-<strong>  
><strong>Smokepaw - Tom-<strong>  
><strong>Shrewpaw - Tom-<strong>  
><strong>Willowpaw - She-cat<strong>  
><strong>Emberpaw – She-cat<strong>  
><strong>Crowpaw - Tom<strong>  
><strong>Leopardpaw - She-cat<strong>

**Queens:**  
><strong>Honeymist - She-cat - Pregnant<strong>  
><strong>Windbreeze - She-cat - Pregnant<strong>  
><strong>Echofog - She-cat – Just Gave Birth<strong>

**Kits:**  
><strong>Shadowkit - She-cat<strong>  
><strong>Hiddenkit - She-cat<strong>  
><strong>Stainedkit - Tom<strong>  
><strong>Darkenkit - Tom<strong>

**Elders:**  
><strong>Lazyleaf - Tom- Retired early because he lost a leg<strong>  
><strong>Falcondrop - Tom- Given his name from when he was dropped by a Falcon<strong>  
><strong>Wisesight - Tom- He was always a smart cat full of Wisdom.<strong>  
><strong>Spiritdawn - She-cat- A beautiful yet cunning she-cat, she was known for her fighting skills.<strong>

**Crushes:**  
><strong>Canyonpaw Likes Ravenpaw<strong>  
><strong>Crowpaw likes Ravenpaw<strong>  
><strong>Owlfern likes Palefur<strong>  
><strong>Cinderstone likes Dovefeather<strong>  
><strong>Dovefeather likes Cinderstone<strong>

**Mates:**  
><strong>Fadedstar and Honeymist<strong>  
><strong>Echofog and Redwhisker<strong>  
><strong>Blacktooth and Brightpelt<strong>  
><strong>Hailstorm and Rosethorn<strong>  
><strong>Wisesight and Spiritdawn<strong>

**Mentors / Apprentices:**  
><strong>Raindrop Mentors Ravenpaw<strong>  
><strong>Blacktoot Mentors Willowpaw<strong>  
><strong>Brightpelt Mentors Emberpaw<strong>  
><strong>Redwhisker Mentors Smokepaw<strong>  
><strong>Palefur Mentors Sootpaw<strong>  
><strong>Owlfern Mentor Chickenpaw<strong>  
><strong>Shatteredlight Mentors Crowpaw<strong>  
><strong>Rosethorn Mentors Canyonpaw<strong>  
><strong>Hailstorm Mentors Shrewpaw<strong>  
><strong>Leafmask Mentors Leopardpaw<strong>

**Family:**  
><strong>Fadedstar and Palefur are brothers<strong>  
><strong>Lizardnose, Cinderstone and Hailstorm are brothers<strong>  
><strong>Runningshadow and Tigernose are adopted siblings<strong>  
><strong>Shrewpaw and Smokepaw are brothers<strong>  
><strong>Sootpaw and Crowpaw are siblings<strong>  
><strong>Echofog and Redwhisker are parents of Shadowkit, Hiddenkit, Stainedkit, Darkenkit<strong>

**Forbidden Lovers:**  
><strong>None yet<strong>

**Warrior names:**  
><strong>Ravenmoon<strong>  
><strong>Willowpelt<strong>  
><strong>Emberfall<strong>  
><strong>Smokefog<strong>  
><strong>Sootfeather<strong>  
><strong>Chickenwing<strong>  
><strong>Crowfur<strong>  
><strong>Canyonflight<strong>  
><strong>Shrewnose<strong>  
><strong>Leopardfoot<strong>

~The story of Ravenpaw~

Ravenpaw gazed out quietly in the rain. For once she was laying down in the apprentice's den which was odd for her. She rarely sat in the apprentices den anymore, mostly because of Smallpaw's death which had been tragic. She recalled her history no one knew her full story, not that she was truly willing to tell anyone what happened to her. Ravenpaw laid down her head, her life was always full of pain and sorrow, and now that she is finally making friends she is messing it up because she's afraid to lose them. She even pushed her mentor away when she needed the help. Her fear of loving… of being loved was far stronger then her on will to not be the way she was. Was she born like that? Was she born a cold hearted Monster? Was she born soulless? No. She was born as happy as she could be, but she lost everything. All she had lost to death. She longed to join them herself, but she could not.

Her icy blue eyes recalled what her father had told her about her mother, of whom she never met. She had never met Darknight her mother. She had been told that Darknight was a smaller she-cat, black as night just as Ravenpaw is. But her eyes were not the strange twisted icy blue that Ravenpaw's was, her mother's eyes had been the most gentle blue colour you would have ever seen. But her mother wasn't a gentle cat, she was often trying to pick fights, she was wild and untamed, she had been told she was just like her. She had also been told of her siblings, she had only ever met one, Smallpaw, he had been her twin and had been with her almost all her life, the longest to last out of her family that died around her. Her other brothers and sister had died at birth and her mother died with them. 5 kits and only two survived out of them.

Shockmask had been her father; he was a small black tom with fiery orange eyes just like her brother Smallpaw. But Smallpaw just like her was all black, and Shockmask had a grey face, hense his name Mask. Shockmask had been the bravest cat she ever did meet. She missed him a lot, he died in the river that she fell in while playing with Smallpaw, he had saved her life but lost his own. Then you had her beloved twin brother. Smallpaw was the same kit size as she was, the only difference between the two were their personalities and his eyes. Her eyes the coldest icy blue as cold as a moonless night in leaf-bare. And his eyes, a brilliant fiery orange like that of a thousand warm suns. They matched his personality, he was a wonderful cat that everyone loved, and he was so nice and happy all the time. The opposite of everything she was but he.. he completed her, he was her other half, and when he died he took that half with him and killed her on the inside. How couldn't she miss them so much? Her mind trailed off to times in her life that she loved the most.

_Smallkit meowed happily, "Let's go!" he shouted trotting around the nursery, "Where?" Ravenkit meowed quietly, he was so loud and she so quiet. Smallkit blinked and looked like he was in deep thought, "Well…uhhhhhhh" he moaned trying to think, "To… Za Moon!" He meowed staring up into the night. Ravenkit followed his gaze, "How?" She asked, Smallkit shot her a look, "You don't ask how you just do it!" he said, "Then how do you do it?" she asked, Smallkit gave her a blank look, "I was hoping you could tell me" He meowed, Ravenkit sweat dropped, "Mouse-brain" she said. Smallkit flashed her a goofy grin, Ravenkit smiled and bat him with her paw._

He had been a mouse brain yes, but he had been her mouse brain.

_"Smallkit, Ravenkit, how are you both?" The large tom padded into the nursey, Silentmirror had just finished beating them, the two to afraid to tell looked at him, "F-Fine" They stammered. "You two look awful what happened?" he meowed, "Me and Ravenkit were fighting and she won again" Smallkit frowned, "She's getting to good at it" He meowed swiftly, he was great at lying and for that Ravenkit was grateful, Ravenkit smiled, "Yea" She said, Shockmask smiled, "That's my girl, but try not to beat each other to much" he purred, the kit's nodded, "Can we ride on your back?" Ravenkit asked with hope in her little icy blue eyes. Shockmask's fiery orange eyes met hers he laid down, "hop on" he said, Smallkit smiled and raced over jumping on his back, Ravenkit followed after him laying in front of Smallkit, Smallkit smiled and nuzzled his sister, Ravenkit nuzzled him back. Shockmask got up and padded off with them around camp. Ravenkit smiled happily and Smallkit grinned happily. "I feel like a king" He meowed, Ravenkit smirked and rolled her eyes, "now how do you feel?" She asked kicking him with her hind paws, he yelped and fell off. He shook off his fur and looked at her, "hey!" he laughed, Shockmask murrowed with laughter, "You two stop that" he laughed, Ravenkit smiled sheepishly, Smallkit blinked, "hey wait for me!" he said running after them, the three laughed happily._

Ravenpaw sighed she remembered that moment well, they were so happy together.

_Smallpaw smiled at Ravenpaw, "Look we're already apprentices! Next up Warriors!" he meowed e__xcitedly, Ravenpaw nodded, "yea I can't wait to get my name!" She said, Smallpaw nodded, "If I could have any name it would be Smallshard" he meowed, "Cuz it sounds cool" he purred, Ravenpaw giggled, "Yes it does, maybe I'll be like Ravenpelt or something" She said, "Ravenmoon suits you better" Smallpaw smiled gently, Ravenpaw blushed and nudged him, "I do like that name" She meowed. "And maybe one day it will be Ravenstar, the best leader in all of Moonclan" Smallpaw purred, Ravenpaw smiled in awe, "Just so long as there is a Smallshard to be my deputy" she said, "Leader and deputy it is then!" Smallpaw smiled, "We'll show this clan that we may be small, but our hearts are as big as all of Starclan!" he meowed, "Starclan!" Ravenpaw purred and tackled him, they rolled playfully. Ravenpaw stepped a little too close to the gorge though, a crack was heard as the edge gave way she screamed and fell. "RAVENPAW!" Smallpaw shrieked, watching her fall. Ravenpaw landed in the cold river, she felt freezing as the water attacked at her fur, the small apprentice didn't know how to swim as she flailed about in the water. Her head finally came up and she screamed, "SMALLPAW!" She yelled fearfully as she tried to stay above the rapid moving water which was dragging her away swiftly._

_"Ravenpaw!" Shockmask gasped seeing the small speck of black in the sea of river. He swiftly jumped into the water and swam towards his daughter. Ravenpaw fell under again, the rocks digging at her as she was tossed around the bottom, she struggled to stay awake, her head hitting a rock painfully, she felt faint. Her icy blue eyes managed to open and see a large black dot coming towards her, that dot was her father. Shockmask swam to her and pulled her up, the water thrashing against them. "F-Father" Ravenpaw coughed up water, Shockmask smiled at her gently, "I have you Ravenpaw" He said, Ravenpaw gasped as the water hit them again, she coughed more roughly now, "it's okay" Shockmask told her, "Your going to live I promise, I see a kindness in you that I saw in your mother, you will be a great cat someday Ravenpaw, now go live and be happy" he smiled he knew he would never make it out trying to swim, but Ravenpaw could get out. "Father!" Ravenpaw meowed not understanding, Shockmask lifted her out of the water and threw her to shore, Ravenpaw screamed as she landed shoulder first, a crack was heard and she yelped in pain crying as her shoulder had broken. She tried to look up, her icy blue eyes catching her father's fiery orange ones, then the water hit him and he disappeared forever. "Father!" Ravenpaw meowed worriedly trying to get up, "Ravenpaw!" Smallpaw meowed running to her, he nuzzled her gently, "Are you okay? Where's father?" he asked, Ravenpaw cried as she looked at the water, she lowered her head, "He's gone" She said sadly, Smallpaw looked at the river and then her, he started to cry and laid down with her, comforting the poor she-cat._

Ravenpaw's frown only worsened as her eyes filled with sorrow, it had taken a patrol hours to find the apprentices hours because they never came back to camp and finally someone noticed. By that point in time her shoulder was having a hard time healing and never healed properly. She missed her father, her father so nice and kind. How couldn't she miss him? His warm smile. His fiery orange eyes. Smallpaw had spent a lot of time trying to cheer her up along with him self. Smallpaw and Ravenpaw finally stopped mourning over their father, but they would never forget him. They moved on but were still sad and missed him a lot.

_Smallpaw looked at Ravenpaw his lovely warm fiery orange eyes watching her icy blue. Ravenpaw smiled slightly at him, "You mouse-brain" She laughed nuzzling into him Smallpaw gave a goofy grin, "I know" he meowed, "I know" He chuckled. Ravenpaw giggled a bit she looked up at the sky, "Do you think father is watching us?" She asked, Smallpaw nodded, "I know he is" He meowed, "he promised he'd always be with us" Ravenpaw sighed, Smallpaw nodded, "he is, in our hearts he is always there" Smallpaw licked her ears comfortingly. Ravenpaw nodded her head, "Always and forever" she meowed, "Forever and always" Smallpaw chuckled, Ravenpaw cuffed his head lightly, "Oh brother" She said rolling her eyes, Smallpaw laughed happily, "That's my Ravenpaw!" He said, Ravenpaw smiled happily towards him, her gaze casted at him, and his at her._

No more was Ravenpaw happy, only for Smallpaw. Ravenpaw looked down sadly, her eyes looked towards the empty space beside her, tears threatened to fall as she stared at it. How could it be only a little while after her fathers den she should lose two more she cared for? Silentclaw had been her mentor, he had been an amazing tom. Silentclaw was assigned to be Smallpaw and Ravenpaw's mentor after Shockmask died.

_Silentclaw a slender, short-haired, dark grey tom. His eyes golden and always seemed to stare through you. He was wise when he spoke; his voice a sense of coldness arose when you heard it, yet hidden deep within was a kindness only Ravenpaw and Smallpaw knew. He lowered his gaze to them, "Morning apprentices, ready to go?" He meowed, Smallpaw grinned widely, where as Ravenpaw smiled, but only a bit. "Yep!" They chimed, Smallpaw sounding excited and Ravenpaw a wee bit nervous because they were leaving camp. Silentclaw smiled a bit at them, his smile faded as he got up and padded out with the tiny apprentices following him._

Somehow along the way, she fell in love with the brilliantly quite tom. She was often with him, he was kind to them, and he understood them. He became kinda like a replacement father for them, but somehow she fell in love. He admitted that he liked her as well, but they kept it secret.

_Silentclaw smiled softly at her, "Your rather sweet" he said, "Sweet really?" Ravenpaw asked smirking a bit, "You are to me" He said licking her softly, Ravenpaw blushed a bit. Smallpaw purred, "Aren't you to cute" He taunted playfully. "Smallpaw!" Ravenpaw hissed she jumped at him tackling him to the ground Smallpaw laughed happily, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone" he said softly to her smiling. Ravenpaw couldn't stay mad at him she smiled a bit, "You better not" she said. "Both of you come on, we're heading back" Silentclaw said watching them with his brilliant golden eyes. Ravenpaw smiled and limped over to him, she purred brushing against him, how had it come that she had felt so happy and in love. Smallpaw padded to her side and smiled at her warmly with his bright reddish orange eyes. Ravenpaw's icy blue eyes watched him softly, they walked together happily._

Ravenpaw frowned thinking of the day she lost Silentclaw to a sickness. She hated that day.

_Silentclaw looked up at her, he was weak but he was at least still alive, his beautiful golden eyes looked at her, "Hey beautiful…" he uttered. Ravenpaw stared at him sadly, he was dying yet he was still trying to flirt with her, Ravenpaw put on a fake smile, "Hey handsome…" she said back to him. How could he, he was dying she was losing another cat she loved. "I love you" She whispered softly to him. Smallpaw sat beside her and nuzzled her gently curling his tail around her. Silentclaw smiled, "Thank you, both of you, but mostly you Ravenpaw, thank you for everything, and I will always love you" He said softly, but it was weak. He closed his eyes; no more would he see the cold world that Ravenpaw was starting to hate more and more. "Why thank me for something I didn't do?" She asked, Ravenpaw smiled waiting for his answer her eyes closed… no answer came…her eyes tore up, she looked at him in dread, it couldn't be, his eyes no longer open, his breathing stopped. Her smile faded away with her voice, it felt clogged in her throat as she stared at Silentclaw. No, she wanted to utter, Don't die, she wanted to scream…_

_She looked at the sky, the sun faded away and turned into night, her icy blue eyes widened as the sunset claimed her mentor's life. "No… Silentclaw!" She screamed at him, nudging him to wake up. "Wake up, please wake up!" She meowed worriedly, sadly, her voice cracking as she shed tears. She nudged him, "Please wake up!" She begged shaking him, she prayed he would wake up and smile, his eyes shimmering, glimmering with that hint of wisdom, cold but kind all at once… he would say in his quiet and silky voice that it was just a joke, that he was kidding, he didn't mean to scare her… yes he would… but after a while… he… he… he didn't move, he didn't wake up, he didn't open his eyes, he didn't even breath…. He couldn't be….. no… he's not… __**"Ravenpaw"**__ …Gone forever__**…"Thanks for the mouse beautiful, you wanna share?"**__…That couldn't be the last time she would hear his voice… it wasn't…_"Come on, I bet I can beat you home"_…The last time she would ever love someone… _"Your too stubborn for your own good, but that's okay, I still love you"_…The last time she would get to lick him… feel his fur… __**"Your beautiful so relax"**__ …The last smile she would ever get to see…__**"I love you my beautiful she-cat" **__The last I love you… __**"I missed you Ravenpaw!"**__ …The last time she could ever be loved…Was it? Yes, it was…_

_Smallpaw looked at her worriedly, "I'm sorry" he said softly to her, he licked her ears comfortingly as she cried and cried for the loss of Silentclaw._

Ravenpaw shuddered remembering how hurt she was, but she always had Smallpaw. But she lost him as well, why did everyone and everything she loved die on her. It had happened a little while after Silentclaw died, Smallpaw had comforted her enough that she could at least smile again, if only for him.

_Two small black cats wandered through the territory, one's shoulder was a bit oddly place and she was a she-cat with icy blue eyes, the other was a tom with fiery reddish orange eyes a goofy grin on his face, they had both wandered a bit too far. A scared Warrior padded behind them nervously. "This place is awesome" Smallpaw laughed looking around in awe, "I could get used to coming here when we're not training" he yelled in excitement, "True it is very nice" Ravenpaw smiled, "NICE?" he yelled in disbelief, "it's wonderful, it matches your attitude nicely, It's dark and dank, yet in its own way it's also a beautiful mystery" He told his sister. "Who in Starclan would have thought, you knew words like that" Ravenpaw smirked, Smallpaw laughed, she chuckled with him the two twins smiling happily at each other. Suddenly an eerie silence fell upon the 2 cats. "Something's wrong" Ravenpaw pointed out. Smallpaw nodded, the two black cats looked around, but it was too late, they turned around and this huge badger was behind them. "No" Ravenpaw whispered before leaping into the air, only to get knocked away by its giant claw. "RAVENPAW" Smallpaw screamed, the warrior turned tail and ran not even bothering to help the small apprentices, Smallpaw turned to the badger and attacked it, biting its neck. Its cry echoed across the sky, it knocked him away, he landed a few paces away, and he got up and ran to Ravenpaw._

_"Ravenpaw look at me are you okay" he yelled at her, she had a huge gash on her back, she looked up at him "I'm fine just a scratch" she got up as blood dripped from her wound, "let's get it" she hissed, Smallpaw nodded, they attacked it together. They fought bravely but it wasn't enough the badger overpowered them; it knocked Ravenpaw away, and took its chance to crush Smallpaw, the badger stepped on his back crushing him. "NO!" Ravenpaw cried she tried to get up and help him, but she couldn't move, the gash was stopping her, she screamed loudly and got up running at it, she bit onto it's paw but it knocked her off easily, bashing her against the ground, with a sickening crack she blacked out._

_Ravenpaw woke up a little while afterwards, her shoulder ached with pain, she couldn't move, she was in to much pain. She could almost picture her life, the horrors she went through. It was then her icy blue eyes shot open in fear, where was Smallpaw? She looked around and seen him, he was laying a little ways away from where she was, he was facing her, his eyes weren't open and she couldn't tell if he was breathing. She managed to drag herself over to him and lay at his side facing him. "S-Smallpaw?" She meowed, her voice was barely a whisper, "R-ravenpaw" Smallpaw choked out, he opened he's eyes slowly, the reddish orange colours, once so bright and full of life became devoid of all of it and quite pale. "Hey Ravenpaw…" he meowed, his voice weaker then even her own, "Smallpaw!" Ravenpaw cried out seeing him, he lay unmoving his body not even moving with pain, but she could see it in his pale eyes, he was weak, and in very much pain… he was dying… "Ravenpaw… I d-don't think I can make it" he said weakling, "No! Don't leave me alone, not again, please, promise me!" Ravenpaw begged him she couldn't stand to hear him admit that he was dying._

"I'm so sorry Ravenpaw, b-but I can't promise that, goodbye doesn't mean forever, we'll see each other again, you know what they say, Beginnings are sometimes scary, Endings are sometimes sad, but it's everything in between that makes it all worth wild. We've had some good times haven't we" he laughed, "lots of good times" Ravenpaw cried, "But we've also had our ups and downs" Smallpaw meowed quietly, "Like with Mother and our siblings, and Dad… and then Silentclaw" he meowed, Ravenpaw nodded her head crying sadly, "Oh Smallpaw, please don't leave me" She pleaded again, she couldn't stand the thought of losing him again, what would she do without him, why couldn't she be dying with him? WHY? "I'm sorry" he said, "You promised we would always be together!" Ravenpaw cried sadly, frantically almost, she was desperate to change his mind about dying but she knew in her heart that it was too late for that. Smallpaw flashed her a gentle smile, and leaned his head closer to hers, she could see the twisted pain in his expression but she was too weak to stop him. He gave her a soft but comforting lick, then placed his head back his face in pain. Ravenpaw cried sadly, "S-Smallpaw" She said understanding him better than anyone else. He's eyes casted towards the sky; Ravenpaw followed his gaze and almost died upon the sight before her. A beautiful, but deathly sunset lingered above them.

_"Look the sunset, let's watch" Smallpaw said, she could tell he missed when they used to watch it all the time, she herself stopped watching the sunsets with him after Silentclaw died, but she had no choice, this was his dying wish and she would make it come true, no matter how much it depressed her. They began to speak quietly once more as the sun started to set, "This is nice…" Smallpaw meowed softly, "Yes…" Ravenpaw followed, "I'll miss this…" Smallpaw's voice getting smaller, "So will I… I wish we could get to… even if just once more" Ravenpaw meowed, silence followed, "Smallpaw?" she turned and looked into his pale reddish orange eyes, tears fell from her eyes, the sun had set, and she knew he was gone forever, she cried as she knew this was Smallpaw's last sunset, her heart broke into a hundred pieces that day. The sunset claimed another one of her beloved ones. The sunset became her mortal enemy she refused to watch it for every time she did watch it, she lost someone she loved dearly and they disappeared with the sun into the night filled with stars._

Ravenpaw's eyes filled with sorrow, how could it be she had lost everything she loved, still be alive and yet fell like she was dead on the inside. Her soul ripped out with Smallpaw's death and her own heart dead without it. Dead. Broken. Torn into pieces, at least more than a hundred, of which could never be fixed or replaced. She had nothing to live for. What did life mean to her anymore? Nothing, it meant nothing and it always would. She was lost in a world of nothing but death. Was death better than life? In her mind it was…

"Death is beautiful, it's loving and kind; it ends your suffering and leaves all the pain behind. Life on the other hand is hard, it's so hard to live, when everything around you has been taken away, when you have nothing it's painful, it hurts, your all alone. Death, I am waiting for death, I long for death to come and take me away with them. Every time I get close, life rips them away, and then I have to live every day in painful memories, nothing is all I have, but as the saying goes, Live for nothing, Die for something, I guess I haven't found that something yet" – Ravenpaw


	2. Redemption

~Chapter 2~

~Redemption~

"Ravenpaw!" A cheery voice called into the apprentices den. Ravenpaw groaned how could this get any better? First thinking of the past; now her good for nothing happy mentor was going to bother her? Her icy blue eyes glared towards the entrance, Raindrop stuck his head in. Raindrop was the current Medicine cat; his fur was all dark grey, except for blue grey spots in his fur for what he was named after. His eyes were a warm ocean green, which matched his warm personality. He was a happy cat and had been trained by one of the best Medicine cats, Blackherb had been his name, black as night with dark herb like green eyes. Blackherb had been around when she was merely a kit, now he was in Starclan and Raindrop was the new Medicine cat.

Ravenpaw had been trying to avoid the dark grey tom like a mouse avoids cats. But it never seemed to work, even in here. "Ravenpaw? Ah there you are!" Raindrop smiled towards her. Ravenpaw turned away, "Go away" she meowed. "Listen I know we got off on the wrong paw, but please Ravenpaw let me teach you about using herbs" he said to her, his voice kind and inviting. Ravenpaw snorted, "No thanks" she said, and despite her interest in herbs she really wasn't in the mood to be with such a happy cat, couldn't it have been Cayonpaw to come in? At least he was fun to talk with. Ravenpaw groaned and rolled over carefully being wary of her shoulder as she got up swiftly. Raindrop casted her a sideways glance and padded out of the den, with her following him, her icy blue eyes glanced around with his sea of green orbs.

Cats padded around the camp as she moved through it, she spotted some apprentices, and names came to mind for each one. A small brown and white spotted tom, he's yellow eyes darted about anxiously, his name was Chickenpaw, and in her point of view it was well suited. Sootpaw a she-cat that oddly enough looked just like her, only her eyes were lighter and her fur more fluffy where Ravenpaw's was sleek. A dark grey tom passed by her, his name was Smokepaw, he was a bit stuck-up and very quiet, his eyes a brown colour. A lighter brown tom with light green eyes caught her eyes, his name was Shrewpaw, and he was Smokepaw's brother, the shy apprentice tended to stay away from everyone. Willowpaw and Emberpaw were the best of friends; they were both she-cats, Willowpaw being light brown and Emberpaw a lighter ginger orange. Ravenpaw snorted and rolled her eyes they were all the same, all so exciting about earning their warrior names while she was stuck being… herself.

It was then that Ravenpaw noticed that she couldn't find Cayonpaw anywhere in camp. Where had he gone? She blinked as she walked into a pile of black fur; she moved back and glared towards it. Crowpaw looked back at her his eyes dark yellow staring at her, he moved away swiftly, Ravenpaw snorted a bit, "He better run" She muttered quietly. "What was that?" Raindrop asking glancing back at her, she turned her head away, "Nothing" She said, "Stay here I'll be right back" He said padding away. Ravenpaw rolled her eyes, "Whatever" She said, though she did as she was told and waited. Glancing towards the sea of Moonclan cats, seeing Blacktooth flirting with Brightpelt as he normally did. Turtleback the deputy was busy sorting out patrols, she could see that Redwhisker, Palefur, Owlfern and Smokepaw were the ones chosen to go. Shatteredlight was laying by her tree like she normally did glaring at anything that dared to move or even breath.

Rosethorn a beautiful she-cat was happily returning to camp with Hailstorm her lover, and Lizardnose was sitting with Cinderstone, the two brothers smiling at Hailstorm their older brother. Honeymist a cream coloured queen, was sitting down outside of the nursery, she was heavily pregnant with the leaders kits. Ravenpaw's eyes rested upon the leader himself, his name was Fadedstar, his fur was a light faded grey and his eyes such a dark brown that they almost looked black. He was a kind leader and cared very much for his clan, but he also loved Honeymist but he tried hard to find time for both. What with his kits being so close… That made Ravenpaw think; would she get to help Raindrop deliver them? She always had a soft spot for kits, which were so young and innocent, but she couldn't bring herself to adore them because she would never get to have any on her own.

"Hello Ravenpaw" Fadedstar's voice sounded, his voice was kind, but it was also quiet and sounded rather distant. "Hello Fadedstar" She said dipping her head, Fadedstar was one of the few cat's she truly ever respected. Fadedstar smiled at her, she looked away quietly, "I'm not the bad guy" he said to her, Ravenpaw snorted, "Really?" She asked, "Yes, Ravenpaw you have the strongest connection with Starclan that I have ever seen" he meowed, Fadedstar's eyes watched her, "Plus with your shoulder like that, even if you weren't Medicine cat, what could you be?" He meowed. Ravenpaw frowned at him, "A Warrior" she hissed, Fadedstar sighed, "Not with that shoulder, being a Warrior would just hurt it more, if you ruined it enough, how would you walk?" He questioned. He always liked to ask questions, he often won arguments with them. Ravenpaw opened her mouth to speak but held no answer, she scowled, "Well I..." She started, but swiftly trailed off.

Fadedstar smiled a bit, "I'm sorry Ravenpaw, but that's just how it is" he said, he purred and padded over to Honeymist with a loving glance. Honeymist smiled and licked him gently. Ravenpaw snorted a bit, "Ravenpaw!" Raindrop called towards her, from the entrance, Ravenpaw frowned and padded towards him. Her icy blue eyes looked towards where Fadedstar and Honeymist were, why couldn't she be so happy? Raindrop smiled at her, "Come on let's go" he said, "We'll pick up some Tansy, Burdock Root and Leaves, also some Thyme, and some Lavender" Raindrop purred. Ravenpaw's ears perked, "Lavender?" She meowed curiously, her eyes widened, finally something she knew, a Flower. She loved Flowers more then anything. She adored them, why? Because they were the only thing she could love without it dying, sure they wilted but they always came back.

Raindrop perked his ears, perhaps he finally found something he could use to get along with her, "Yep, let's go" he said padding out, Ravenpaw followed after him. They padded onto the territory out into the woods, the dark forest filled with mystery and hidden beauty. The twisted trees that seemed creepy to others, Moonclan cats walked through naturally. They finally stopped after a while. For which Ravenpaw was grateful, her shoulder had started to hurt from all the limping, it was annoying for her to travel considering first off she was very slow now and secondly it really hurt. Ravenpaw sighed and sat down, "Finally" she muttered under her breath. Raindrop glanced over at her, "Look Ravenpaw, this is Thyme" he said glancing at the herb carefully, "It's good for calming cats down if they are shocked or have anxiety" he meowed wisely. Ravenpaw glanced at the herb quietly, it was a light green colour with tiny leaves on three long stems. "Here we go" Raindrop meowed, Ravenpaw glanced at him, she watched as he picked some up carefully. "This should be enough to last us" Raindrop meowed, Ravenpaw nodded her head slightly, "okay" she meowed quietly. "Leopardpaw could use some of this" Raindrop smiled softly. Leopardpaw was a strange she-cat in Ravenpaw's opinion, she was small and slender; her fur was rather sleek and had bright golden amber fur which was covered in dark brownish black spots. Her eyes were a light sky blue as well.

Raindrop's face gleamed brightly, his fur shimmering, Ravenpaw sighed and looked away, her eyes casted upon a bush, a deep green bush with little pink star shaped flowers, she padded over and felt the leaves, "Burdock leaves" she whispered and then looked at Raindrop, "Raindrop, I think I found Burdock" she said, she turned her head back and admired the leaves upon it. "Very good Ravenpaw" Raindrop praised and smiled softly at her, he padded over. He tore off a leaf, "Just pull it off lightly" he said, Ravenpaw nodded and pulled off a leaf lightly using her teeth to grip them. She tore it off gently and placed in on the ground softly, her eyes looking at it with such softness, Raindrop blinked his eyes could it be? Ravenpaw shot him an icy look which made Raindrop sigh, no it was his imagination. Ravenpaw looked at the beautiful flowers in the bush, she brushed her paw against it like a mother to a new born kit. Raindrop blinked was it true? Yes he was sure this time it wasn't his imagination, she truly was looking at it with such softness.

Raindrop smiled, finally he found something that would make her at least somewhat happy, she was always so depressed, it would be nice to understand her better. Ravenpaw picked a few more leaves and went back to gazing at the flower ahead of her. The beautiful pink star shape stood out to her. "Well now that we have some leaves, let's get some roots" Raindrop meowed. They spent the day talking of herbs, they gathered some roots and moved onto Lavender which truly caught Ravenpaw's attention. The beautiful light purple flowers had captured her interest and she took some back with her just for her own desires, Raindrop gathered some for herb use only. Ravenpaw also managed to pick up some yellow flowers, a couple red and one blue and brought them back with her as well. They padded into camp and sorted out the herbs nicely into the piles they belonged to, altogether it was a good day, they got herbs and Ravenpaw didn't harshly reject her mentor like she normally would. Raindrop smiled, "Hey Ravenpaw would you mind checking on the elders for me?" He asked, Ravenpaw sighed and nodded, with luck the other apprentices already cleaned their moss so she wouldn't have to.

Ravenpaw padded out of the Medicine cat's den, her limp visible as she went to the elders den. She peered inside, her icy twin pools gazed at a white, orange and black tom, his name was Falcondrop; he was dropped by a Falcon when he was out hunting, it broke his leg, and it's weird to look at the mangled thing. So he retired and had his named changed to Falcondrop. His other name had been Spottedpelt, but his new name suited him much better. His lime green eyes looked towards her, Ravenpaw moved her gaze away to a light brown tom, who had forest green eyes. His name was Lazyleaf, with good reason; he was the laziest cat you will ever see. A mouse could be asleep on his paws but he wouldn't catch it, he could, but he wouldn't because he's way too lazy. Ravenpaw rolled her eyes and looked at a long haired grey tom; his eyes were a gentle yellowish green. They were filled with wisdom, this cats name was Wisesight. He was the wisest of all the cats in the forest, even when he was younger he knew more then he should. He was called chosen by Starclan, but he just believes he was gifted with knowledge.

Ravenpaw casted her gaze to the only she-cat elder, she was a light orange cat with bright green eyes, her name is Spiritdawn. She was really the only Elder Ravenpaw talked with just because she had the best stories. "Ravenpaw" Spiritdawn purred upon seeing her, Ravenpaw padded over to her and sat down quietly, "Hi Spiritdawn" She said, "Come to hear a story?" Spiritdawn asked curiously, her bright green eyes watched her. Ravenpaw sighed, "Nope, just came to check up because Raindrop told me to" She scowled a bit; she hated being told what to do. More then anything else in the world, she hated being ordered around the most. How many times had she dreamed of being Ravenstar with Smallshard by her side? So many dreams broken into so many pieces. "Oh, come now, we're all fine see, so how about a story?" Spiritdawn purred lightly, Ravenpaw sighed, "Do I have a choice?" She asked pretending to be uninterested. She often was uninterested with everything in this den, the other elders, the smell of old cats, the smell of moss and mousebile. Ravenpaw hated that, but, somehow she always ended up lost in Spiritdawn's stories. "No" Spiritdawn meowed, she wanted to change Ravenpaw's look on the world, she had to much hate inside of her for many things, she pushed everyone away and was often depressed. Seeing her in a decently fair mood right now was rare but she would use it to her advantage. "This is a story from many, many Moons ago" Spiritdawn started.

"It was a peaceful time for the four clans. Everyone respected borders and no wars had started yet, all was calm. Then one day, he appeared" Spiritdawn meowed, "Who appeared?" Falcondrop interrupted, Ravenpaw shot him a scowl and a dangerous glare, "Be quiet" She hissed, Spiritdawn casted her a look which made Ravenpaw look away. Falcondrop piped down swiftly, he forgot many things after he was dropped, so every time some one told a story it was like he was hearing it for the first time over and over. "Moving on, as I was saying one day he appeared, a large tom, Medium sized body, muscular and firm, while lithe and graceful. His coat is Brown, short, glistening, and a beautiful mahogany brown with a hint of red in it. His eyes were the strangest thing anyone had ever seen, they were a twisted greenish yellow colour that could frighten any cat out of their fur if he glared at them. His name was Shard back then, he came to the clans with his lover, her name was Cherryblossom; she was a beautiful snow white cat with a strange mark on her head, it was a light red colour almost pink and it was in the shape of a flower. She was the most beautiful she-cat any tom had ever seen, they ended up in Fireclan together, many toms tried to get close to her but Shard scared them off easily" Spiritdawn meowed.

"And the point of your story is?" Ravenpaw sighed; she hated hearing stories that were full of love and happiness, how depressing for her it was. Spiritdawn frowned a bit. "I am getting there!" She hidded a bit, "Like I said, they were happily in love together, they worked hard to earn their warriors ranks, but Shard never changed his name. But one day Cherryblossom got sick after being attacked by an adder, she fell ill and Shard took care of her everyday, until the day she died. The fact is that, Shard was madly in love with her, she was his whole world, and he didn't have anyone else left at all. When she died, he felt like his heart had been torn out with her, it died inside him and left behind nothing but hatred and all this bent up sorrow. He was lost without her; nothing was ever the same with him again. He became a dark, brooding, proverbial ball of hate, he held no trust for any one, and often kept to himself. He became annoyed with anything happy and pushed everyone and anyone away from him" Spiritdawn exclaimed. Ravenpaw listened quietly with intent, how much he sounded like her, this Shard. She lost everything she ever loved and so did he. They even ended up becoming a lot alike, "What happened to him?" she meowed.

"He was given his warriors name, Brokeneyes for his broken heart and strange eyes, he got a taste for blood and started fights; he started disrespecting any and all authority figures including the leader. He caused the great war between Fireclan and Mistclan" She meowed, Ravenpaw's eyes narrowed a bit, she recalled vaguely hearing his name and war in the same sentence before. "He was a great warrior and powerful one at that, he was about to kill the leader of Mistclan when he noticed something, he saw a smaller she-cat that looked just like Cherryblossom, it made him freeze, she was hurt and a Fireclan warrior was going to hurt her, he leapt at his own comrade and almost killed him over her. The she-cat was from Mistclan and her name was Snowpetal. It was thanks to her that he seen what he had caused, he stopped the war by jumping in front of the two leaders and stopping them from fighting by knocking them away, he begged forgiveness from Starclan for what he had done, he pleaded for redemption and Starclan accepted it, and then he and Cherryblossom were united again" Spiritdawn smiled softly. "So he…" Ravenpaw trailed off, "In order to stop the leaders he gave up his life, and it ended the war with his dying pleads for this to end before the lives of the innocent get hurt" She said, "It's a tale of pain and sorrows that leads to war and then redemption" Spiritdawn meowed. "Brokeneyes a cat torn from the world of life wanted to make everyone suffer like he did, when he later seen what was truly happening his eyes opened to a whole new world and he accepted that change before it was to late for his broken heart" She said.

Ravenpaw thought about the story, "It's just a tale" She meowed, she frowned, like that would ever happen to her, she wasn't mouse-brained enough to start a war. And not only that, it was just a tale to tell a kit to get them to behave. She didn't believe a word of it, "Nothing but lies" She meowed starting to walk away, "Ravenpaw think about it! You could earn your sense of redemption one day" Spiritdawn called out to her. "Whatever" Ravenpaw snorted and padded away.

"A heart is a fragile thing, when it's broken it takes time to heal and sometimes it never heals right, love is one of the only things that can break a heart into so many pieces and keep it that way" – Cherryblossom.


End file.
